No-Name (Earth-41001)
| CurrentAlias = No-Name | Aliases = Raina | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Pavel Rasputin (boyfriend); formerly | Relatives = Shockwave Riders (family); Remy LeBeau (Gambit) (foster father / "father"); Rogue (foster mother / "step-mother", deceased); Ray LeBeau (foster sister / "paternal half-sister"); Oli LeBeau (foster brother / "paternal half-brother") | Universe = Earth-41001 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute; formerly Bollywood, Mumbai, India | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ;formerly BlueCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ;formerly BlondCategory:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer; Bollywood dancer | Education = | Origin = Mutant (Neo) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Patrick Scherberger | First = GeNext #1 | HistoryText = Very little is known about the woman who was once only known as No-Name. It appears she is a member of the mutant offshoot known as the Neo. Her family is comprised of members of the Neo subdivision known as the Shockwave Riders. She eventually ran away from them and sought refuge at Xavier's school. Once there she spoke to almost no one but the presence of the X-gene within her confirmed she was a mutant, despite her showing no outward powers. She was given Becka Monroe as a roommate and the two grew close as did she and Pavel Rasputin, on whom she had a unrequited crush going so far as to have a plushie in his image to sleep with at night. In time she also befriended Oliver Raven, Rico and Megan Summers . They were her only friends as she still spoke to no one else. She tried always to keep her past hidden hoping that the past would simply remain the past. After training began at the Institute she found it difficult at first to engage in battle, but over time she valued her friends enough for her to participate. She also spent more time with Pavel and the the two shared a kiss which made her frightened. She then got a call from her family so she sneaked out to see them. Her friends followed and witnessed their cruelty to her. A small fight started and the Neo fled. They however were caught by their teachers and reprimanded, and she thought she would be expelled. She sneaked out again thinking it was better for her friends to not get caught up in her dangerous life. She traveled far and wide and met with her family again. Her friends rescued her only for the mysterious Shadow-X team to teleport them all to Genosha. During this fight her friends were defeated, and she was taken hostage. They recovered, and after using a psych out on Shadow-X, the team was defeated. She remained with her friends as they waited to be picked up. After they were picked up she and Pavel shared another kiss, but trouble soon arrived in the form of Sati, an Indian superhero. Despite her wishes to return home she accompanied her friends to India to help the hero. There they faced Kalima an Indian goddess. When defeat was imminent, Oli absorbed the villain's powers, transformed them all into Indians and teleported them away. She woke up as Raina and retained only her love and expertise of dancing. She was slowly rising through the ranks of Bollywood when Oli came to her and restored her memories. She then assisted the team in rescuing Beast and defeating Kalima. When Oli restored the team to their normal state however she remained an Indian. On the way back to Xavier's she wondered why she had not been returned to her normal appearance. Oli said he thought she didn't really want to go back to the way she was as this way she had a new lease on life and she could literally start over. After awhile she agreed and she was introduced to the team as Anne-Marie, a new student. Beast said Scott won't like this but Gambit said if they had problems they could say she was one of his kids which explained why she and Rogue had the same name. She then wrapped herself in Pavel's arms, happy knowing her past was finally gone and she was free to start over in a new life. | Powers = No-Name is a Mutant of the Neo, but with unspecified powers. When she went missing in Genext #2 Rico said : "She holds herself in place and lets the Earth move past beneath her feet". Thus she could travel thousands of miles without physical movement. The second theory was one formulated in same issue by Oli and Rico that she was moving at a thousand miles an hour. Telepathic Immunity: She also has powerful resistance to telepathic probing able to stop world class telepaths like Emma, Megan and Psylocke from learning her secrets. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In Remy adopts No-Name, but for all people except GeNext, Beast, Sati and Skanda, Anne-Marie is now known as Gambit's daughter and half-sister of Oli and Ray. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:LeBeau Family Category:Darkholme Family Category:Summers Family Category:Essex Family Category:Neo